


Tate's Big Stuffing

by abywhy



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Chubby, Force-Feeding, Gaining, M/M, Male Gainer, Male Weight Gain, Smut, Twincest, Weight Gain, gainer, male gaining, tate langdon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abywhy/pseuds/abywhy
Summary: The red haired twins Bryan and Troy decide to have some fun and tie up Tate to feed and fatten him like a pig. The fatter Tate gets the more useful of a play toy for the twins he'll be. Read to find out how the twin boys fatten the teen up and how they have fun to quench their horny minds.inspired by piggy piggy part 5 by prisonsuit-rabbitman on deviantarthttps://www.deviantart.com/prisonsuit-rabbitman/art/piggy-piggy-part-5-437928996
Relationships: Bryan & Troy (American Horror Story), Tate Langdon/Bryan & Troy (American Horror Story)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Tate's Big Stuffing

Bryan and Troy had been stuck in the house for years now, yet somehow at a certain point they stopped minding. They enjoyed setting up pranks and others things without the normal consequences and both boys grew a liking to one of the other people stuck in the house. As people came and go they boys were able to snatch things for their personal use, they were able to steal themselves a laptop and hid it away until those people moved out. The house had sat empty for a bit with no people moving in, this gave the twins plenty of time to enjoy the things they had collected among the years, one of these things was their own laptop. At first they were figuring out the internet but eventually took a deeper dive and ended up up on porn websites. They had looked at whatever they could find but the tent that grew in both of their pants once they found gay porn surely confirmed what they preferred. They were stuck as horny teens and being able to find this porn satisfied their needs, they started jacking off next to each other but it quickly became them jacking off each other. During one of their horny dives they had came across gaining videos. Both of them were enamored at looking at the fat that swelled on the man's mid-section, the juicy plump asses, and they way they'd moan or be teased while being fed. The two young red headed boys looked at each other. Their eyes wandered down to the others one crotch to see if they both had tents forming in their pants, they did.

Bryan moved closer to his brother and began to rub his hand over the tent forming in his twins pants. Troy let out a moan and his eyes flew to the back of his head. Bryan's hand wandered to the zipper of Troys pants and began to unzip. Troy slipped out of his pants and let his hard cock out from his underwear. Bryan leaned down and wrapped his soft lips around the cock, his tongue exploring the entire tip. Eventually his mouth took a hold and he began to go up and down sucking his brother off. The twin's eyes would go from the looking at the other twin to staring at the screen showing a man with a massive mid section moaning and rubbing his gut. Troy began to tense up and the pressure built inside of him until he released. Troy's warm cum shooting into Bryan's mouth. Bryan lingered for a moment before removing his mouth from his twin brother's cock and swallowing they warm load. Troy put himself together and began to tease the tent in Bryan's pants. In no time Bryan's cock was out with Troy's hand having a firm grip on it. Troy began to pump his hand up and down, Bryan's moans filling the room. In no time Bryan shot his load into Troy's hand, Troy brought his hand up to his mouth and began to lick his brother's load off of it making sure not to miss a single drop. Both boys started into each other and without a word being said both had the same idea. 

Bryan and Troy were going to get Tate Langdon and fatten him up. The teen was going to be the boy's play toy that they could fuck, fatten, tease, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello please tell me any thoughts and suggestions about this chapter. I'm pretty happy with it and I'm really excited to get Tate involved!


End file.
